Hunger Games Song
The Hunger Games Song is a Minecraft parody of Borgore's ''Descions ''and is based on Youtuber specials, released on December 17, 2013. It was uploaded on BajanCanadian's channel that featured Mitch playing his favorite minigame, the Hunger Games, against many other people and Youtubers. Animation was by AtomicMonkeyPro, vocals by cardiffnation, and the instrumentals were by metridubstep. The song currently has over 6,000,000 views and 280,000 likes. Opponents *UberHaxorNova: Stabbed by Mitch using wood sword. *CaptainSparklez: Knocked Mitch down causing him to lose his sword. presumably killed by Mitch, jerome or anyone else, as he never was seen after the countdown. *HuskyMUDKIPZ: Snuck up behind Mitch as a sacrificial axe wielding Chain armour,but Mitch grabed the axe Quentin was holding and killed him and took his spooky boobs. * Waking to a house with food in a chest *6 people: Mitch shot 6 arrows killing 6 people, including Yogscast_Simon, MC_FinestDanny, Tobuscus and Honeydew. *Dead bodies: Found Antvenom's dead body near Chimneyswift11, Chimney was lying over Notch. *Ssundee, Deadlox ,and NoochM :Mitch throws diamond sword killing Ssundee then grabs the sword and stabs Deadlox behind him. Mitch moves back and watches an arrow fly past shot by Nooch. Mitch then shot Nooch and turns around and shoots Deadlox and Nooch climb on Mitch. Jumps of Mitch and dies on Deadlox. *Deathmatch: Consisted of Mitch , random leather cap guy, and Jerome. Mitch threw his diamond sword at the random guy killing him.He rushed to Jerome to fist fight him, Jerome was knocked back, took out Betty, and tried chop chop Mitch a few times. Mitch then climbed up the spawn chest structure and then Jerome threw Betty at Mitch which he caught and threw it back at Jerome's head which flung out from his body. Leaving Jerome's head on the ground with Betty in his head.after this the final line 'you should have learned how to play' is used as the fireworks go up as the screen fades,signalling the end of the game. * Opponents are UberHaxorNova CaptainSparklez HuskyMUDKIPS Yogscst Simon MC FinestDanny Tobscs Honeydew Antvenom Chimneyswift11 Notch Ssundee Deadlox NoochM OtherBajanCandian and AsfJerome so 18 tributes Trivia *BajanCanadian had a livestream to celebrate the release of the parody, and it can be viewed here. *The song is played during an old livestream. (Citation needed) *The song takes place on the Colloseum map, which will be added to the Nexus soon, but was not on the Nexus at the time of release, it was a Fridge-only map. *The song has an official t-shirt on BajanCanadian's spreadshirt, avaliable here. ** The shirt is a picture of Mitch standing on a pile of people he's killed, including SkyDoesMinecraft and PrestonPlayz, despite the fact neither of them can be seen in the video. However Nooch was killed by Mitch while fighting Ssundee and Deadlox in the video. *It is most likely the video is based on Minecraft Hunger Games Youtuber Special where at least 20 people with Mitch and Jerome in at least all of them and sometimes Mitch or Jerome get tons of kills. Also during a few deathmatches in several episodes sometimes Jerome and Mitch are the last ones alive with other 2 people they wasn't able to find or kill after the countdown.Sometimes there are only 3 people in the deathmatch if Mitch and Jerome manages to find the third guy after the deathmatch countdown.Either Jerome and Mitch win depending on their health and stats,or one of them avenges the other after getting killed by the other guy/team. Mitch Creep.PNG|A photo of a test model of Mitch posted by the animator in September. Hunger Games Song.PNG|The Hunger Games Song t-shirt designHGS.JPGIThe Thumbnail of the Hunger Games Song